Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Oblivion
by Inu-grrl01
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Oblivion is about the story of Sora's decendants, and the 3rd generation of the Key Bearer and their Vassels. Accompanied by Hades' new apprentice and the Clone of the Two most diabolical men ever, Sephiroth and Ansem. Read and Revi


An: Hello all! sorry its been so long since i posted, but here is another story xD and KH one! Hope you Guys like it :3 Please R&R

Hearts Oblivion Chapter 1:

The presence of darkness was everywhere. It loomed over him.

'Where am I?' Vaus thought opening his eyes every now and then. He was floating...in water?

Vaus felt his body being wrenched downward, and flowed with it, not willing to struggle. His feet touched something, as if he instinctively going into a standing position. He opened his eyes again, everything covered in darkness.

Suddenly a bright light shot up from beneath him, darkness flying into the air like doves. Vaus took several steps back, the light was blinding.

When finally he could see, he examined what he stood upon. It was a large stained-glass platform.

_So much to do... so little time..._

_Take your time... don't be afraid..._

Vaus gave a puzzled look, but did not speak, but began to walk the edge of the platform.

_The door is not yet found..._

"What door?" He asked. Another step forward, a light laminated around him, startling him a bit.

_Power sleeps within you_...

_If you give it form..._

_It will give you strength._

Suddenly, without warning, everything started to shake. Vaus scurried for something to hold onto, but found nothing. Just as he looked up, three large stones came shooting up form the ground. Each containing a different weapon.

_Choose wisely... For you choose your destiny...._

Vaus shook his head and first walked up to the one that held what seemed to be a giant key. He picked it up without offering a glance to the other two items. The voice came again.

_Is this the power you seek..?_

Vaus nodded, oblivious to what was happening.

_You path, you have chosen..._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

The brunette threw back the hair form his face and stared awhile. Among the others, was

a sword, tampered and worn, and a crystal ball, much like the ones Psychics used in their practices. Without hesitation, the Key lunged forward, dragging Vaus with it. Slashing the sword to pieces.

_Is this the form you choose?_

Vaus was no longer amused by the voice , but nodded once more, as if to humor it.

_You have gained the power to fight._

_...use this power to protect yourself and others..._

_There will be times to question..._

_...keep your light burning strong._

Vaus's eyes were glued to the key.

_Behind you!_

Whirling around, he became cornered by creatures, their beady eyes, and crooked smiles.

Vaus looked at what he held in his hands. In his left, was the Key, in the right, was a crystal ball.

"Yeah right!" He yelled throwing the items to the ground, as he sprinted off.

He ran up a long stair case, and stopped half way through. He looked down into the endless abyss, there was nothing but the darkness. He gulped once and began to run again. Running towards a light.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes...._

Vaus stopped at the rim of the new platform. There was a shadow, it seemed to be that of a door. He ran for it, trying to find the door it belonged too.

He looked back, now realizing his own shadow as it took form. He stepped backward. It was huge, a massive creature who seemed twisted by darkness itself. It's roar echoed, cracking the glass it stood upon. It raised it's fist into the air, and lashed downward into the platform, shattering it.

Vaus fell through, feeling the creatures pull and tear at him.

_But don't be afraid..._

Vaus reached out, trying to grab the small sliver of light that shown before him.

_And don't forget..._

Vaus pushed himself through the darkness, coming closer to the light. Just as he was about to grasp it, he was pulled back down into the black nothingness.

_but don't be afraid_

_you hold the mightiest weapon of them all..._

He struggled in vain.

_So don't forget..._

Vaus yelled out once some, swallowed up by the darkness.

_**You are the one...who will find the door.**_

--

Vaus shot up from his slumber. He was breathing irregularly hard, he could feel his body covered in sweat. He put his left hand over his heart and tried to calm himself. '_It was just a dream, it was just a dream_' he repeated to himself in his head.

'_Yeah just a dream. Just the dream you've been having for two weeks now..._' He breathed as he threw the cover's from his legs.

He winced slightly feeling the pain in his left leg. He rubbed it softly, and stood up from the bed.

It was dark...everything was black.

He laid his hand upon his side table and moved it forward finding the small flashlight that he had kept there in case of an emergency. He flicked it on.

The room was as he had left it, he turned back to the bed. Piper, his sister, was in her bed as well. He walked over to her and sat on her bed trying his hardest not to disturb her, but if had wanted to speak with her, that's what he needed to do.

"Piper?" He asked switching off his flashlight. "Piper?"

Piper moaned slightly. She was still very much asleep.

"Piper..." He spoke again. "I want to go for a walk, will you come with me...?"

A muffled sound came from her sheets. "Do you have any idea what time it is Vaus?"

Vaus paused. "Somewhere around 2 am?"

Piper leaned forward and sat up. "What's the matter, why do you want to go outside this early?"

He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

Vaus shrugged. "Ah come on Piper, please?"

Piper giggled, he sounded like a puppy begging for his treat. She moved her legs so that they hung over the bed side.

"Fine! But only this once, we can't keep doing this." She said smiling poking him in the nose.

He smiled back. "Thanks sis."

--

The two teenagers walked down the paved street, their shoes making soft splashes in the water from the falling rain, and stopped at the street light that seemed to dim by every passing car. Vaus stopped and put his hand on the pole, resting his whole frame against it, taking in well-deserved breaths of fresh air.

"Okay Piper, I think we can stop now" he said dropping his head down so that it hung low, almost shamefully.

Piper cringed and then sighed, understanding how her twin felt, after the accident of course. It had changed both of them forever. Piper's mind fell numb she was thrown into a mesmerizing trance of reminiscence.

Flashback

Piper ran quickly down the alley giggling as her older twin, Vaus, ran to catch up from behind.

"Wait Sister!! Sister!" He yelled after the running child. Piper turned her head back, then forward again, laughing until she heard the sound of her brother's scream.

Piper turned and stopped as she saw her brother slip into a gutter where the water was drained off; the metal bars that usually covered the hole were no longer there. Piper walked hesitantly up to the hole near the sidewalk, and squinted in, as it was dark. She stared until a light flashed from a passing car from the cross street. Her eyes widened, her face frozen in a look of horror. There in the bottom of the drain was her brother, lying unconscious in the water, one of his legs bent backwards. Piper's scream echoed through the darkness.

Flashback Ended

'that was 8 years ago...' Piper was torn from her thoughts as Vaus nudged her side.

"Piper, are you alright?" He said with a look of concern upon his face. Piper stared down at the ground, then up at her brother with the familiar look of sadness upon his face.

She whispered, "Does it hurt?"

Vaus blinked several times then noticed where his sister's eyes trailed to, his left leg. Vaus smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't dwell on it. I'm okay, really..." He said patting his leg reassuringly. Piper half smiled.

Suddenly the two's attention was torn away from them, as a low, dull sound came screeching from a small subway station that both of them could have sworn was abandoned. They both stared curiously as the bright blue light elapsed itself across the street and then vanished without a trace.

Both stared in amazement and gave a confused look at each other before making their way over to the stairs leading down. There was a tall gate up, at the bottom, which prevented them from going any further.

Sighing slightly, Vaus said. "Well, that's the end of that. Piper I think its time to go home, its late, almost 4 in the morning".

Piper nodded, almost regretfully, touching the cold metal bars of the gates, as if expressing her unvoiced will. Slowly they turned away, making their way halfway up the street. But, somehow, Piper found that she could not leave that place alone. That place, the building, the subway. Something caught her eye.

Piper began to walk forward, her eyes unable to leave the building. "Vaus, did you see that?" The other twin nodded numbly. "What was that...?" Piper winced slightly. There was a pain in her heart, that tugged her mind, like destiny was calling. Piper broke into a run.

"Piper! What are you doing? Piper! " Vaus cried out. He took a breath as his cries went unheard.

'Oh, Piper...' then also began jogging to catch up with his sister.

Closing her eyes, the younger twin ran with all she had as the world slowly began to disappear. All that was left was the sound of her feet slapping the pavement, the wind rushing in her ears, and the feeling in her heart that there was a destination she was running towards. The heavy metal gates, whose locks had long sat still and rusted closed, almost seemed to swing open as she crashed through the subway station with a will possessing her like no other.

Not far behind, Vaus haphazardly sprinted after Piper.

He often wondered why he did things like that, following his sister into pointless and stupid situations. He could have waited outside, and it would have made no difference, but that's the kind of thing that twins do. Together till the end, and there was no stronger rule.

Piper hopped down the stairs at a quickened pace, then stopped, remembering her brother's condition like a slap in the face. She turned around letting herself catch her breath as she waited for her brother to come limping down behind her.

"Piper!!" yelled Vaus as he came up next to her. "Piper, you should know to wait for me, you know I can't run as fast as you can!"

Piper frowned then closed her eyes in an understanding type of manor. "Okay..." she said in a slow dull tone, she felt guilty, but she needed to know what was pulling her to this particular place, and why now? She turned back ahead of herself, to the unknown future.

"Are you okay to run, just a little further?" She said looking over her shoulder at Vaus.

Vaus blankly stared before responding; "Sure..." He rolled his eyes and sighed. The two ran off down the stairs again, Piper having to stop about ever 5 minutes or so, to let her lagging brother catch up with her. After having to jump over a large gap in the ground the twins came to a stop. There was nothing, it was dark and damp; all that was left of a long empty modern temple.

A large stone room, with asphalt ground stood ahead of them, the light fading away in the distance, dispersing into a dead darkness. Piper moved her head, gazing at the walls, taking in ever amount of square feet her eyes would hold.

"Piper?" asked Vaus, but he was suddenly silenced by his twin. The silence was killing him, but he wasn't sure he could take this. He stepped backwards.

"Common, let's go Vaus," said Piper, trying to hide the obvious disappointment that racked her throat as she turned, holding his hand, "Lets g-"

She stopped herself when aloud screeching sound suddenly echoed throughout the large plateau. The twins turned, letting the glare of the large subway train reflect of their violet eyes. It was a vibrant color, a large teal machine whose sides were covered in the soot of lost fires and some kind of irregular paint.

Vaus gripped his sisters' shirt and held tightly, and for some reason... fearing he would soon be torn from her.

"It's okay Vaus..." whispered Piper, not sure of the answer she had just given her brother, as if supplying him with some kind of false sense of security was going to reassure him. All she need to do was say it, to give them a small spark of hope. "I hope" She at last admitted.

The two watched as the train came to a halt, and stood perfectly still, as if waiting for someone to emerge from within it. Vaus let go of Piper as she pulled away. She stepped close to the Train and peered inside. She looked back at Vaus with a look that could only be described as courageous.

"I think we should go in." She said with that wild look on her face. This made Vaus cringe.

"Are you nuts Piper?!" he yelled to his sister while grabbing the corner of the wall for support, partially out of weakness and partially out of fear. "We can't go in there, who knows where it'll take us..." He tucked his head back as he finished up his argument. Piper looked back at the train and then at her brother; a choice that could never be made.

"I'm going" She whispered as if only to herself.

Vaus was ripped from his own thoughts by those words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going on the train, if you want to stay, that's fine. I'll come back for you," she said, all seriousness in her speech. "But I want you to at least think of what we might find... it could take us somewhere great!" Piper said ecstatically .

"But..." said Vaus, "It could also take us to our end".

Piper looked down upon her brother who was seemingly afraid for her safety, before his. "We won't know...unless we go will we..." she paused, smiling at Vaus. "I'm willing to go the distance, how about you?"

Vaus peered up at his sister who seemed to have an eerie glow to her now, Piper held out her hand to her brother.

"I...I want us to together."

Light spilled from behind Piper and seemed to envelop her. Vaus panicked as his sister was being torn from him. "Piper!" He screamed trying to reach her.

Piper didn't seemed to realize what was going on, and let the light take hold of her.

"Piper!" Vaus screamed once again.

Vaus reached out towards the hand that was still there waiting for him.

'I'm not going to loose you, never, not again.'

Vaus let himself extend further, and finally gripped his sisters palm. A shaft of light enveloped them both as Vaus felt his consciousness slipping away.

--

Some hours later, Vaus woke up to the rattling of tracks, lifting his head from the cushioned train seat. He looked around lazily, until he snapped his head up in surprise. He was all alone.

"Piper!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "PIPER!! Where ARE you!"

The compartment door slammed open, Vaus tripped over his feet in surprise, falling hard on his rear. Beyond the door was complete darkness, so black that it seemed no light could pierce it. "Uh...er.." he managed to choke out feebly. He wanted to run, but where? It was just a subway car and the darkness beyond. And besides that, he found he couldn't seem to get rid of that lead feeling in his legs, but he need to find Piper! He needed to protect her!

The door slid open further, revealing a head of auburn hair that obviously belonged to his sister. "Vaus.," she said hesitantly. "Are you okay? You were screaming for me. What's wrong?"

Vaus narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Are you trying to scare me out of my wits? Where did you go?! And all of a sudden you appear out of the vilest looking darkness I have ever seen! Where did you go?!"

"Nowhere," Piper said smiling slightly. "I just went to explore the train, its not that big," she explained. "You could have found me if you wanted to".

"That's not the point! What would I have done if you had gotten kidnaped again?" Vaus yelled being the overly protective brother he was, "You would be gone forever, and I would have no one left..."

Piper's eyes grew sad. She knew well that thing that her brother was afraid of.

"I wouldn't have left you..." she said quietly. "I mean, there is no one on this train. What are the chances of disappearing and never being seen again? And even more, what are the chances of getting kidnaped two times in a lifetime? Even you said it before. Hallow Bastion isn't even a real place, right?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"I mean, you still think that I made it up and it could have been my imagination. What are the chances of getting taken to a different world by your kidnappers?"

"I know," Vaus said, concerned. "But, I was worried, you know? Even god knows that without you I'd probably never have lasted this long..."

"No," Piper said seriously. "_I_ wouldn't have been able to survive without _you_". 'Even if you don't realize it'

"Besides," Piper added, wringing her fingers nervously. "Eh, um, there isn't anyone on this train"

Vaus raised an eyebrow. "There is no one on the train?" he said skeptically. "Then who, may I ask, is conducting the train?"

Piper shook her head. "As far as I can tell, no one".

Her brother's eyes went wide. "Y-you mean to tell me, w-we're on like some ghost train, heading to who knows where..." his voice dropped to whimpering whisper. "And not knowing when we are going to stop?" he said clinging to his sister. Piper clung back.

"Oh, s-stop it," Piper commanded. "You're scaring me. There, there aren't such things as ghosts. I mean the train has to stop sometime, right?"

"But when?" Vaus asked to know one in particular.

With an excruciating screech, the car they resided in wobbled back and forth on its track, making the two make a mad grab for the support bars, before halting completely. An eerie silence ensued.

"Well, that was fast," Vaus sighed, his voice almost relived. "Where are we?"

"Hallow Bastion"

Vaus turned around to face his sister. "W-what?" A moment ago it had seemed like Piper's voice had been empty, with no emotion. Just dry, there was only one word that came to mind to describe it. Heartless. "Piper?"

Piper slowly faced her brother, laughing slightly. "Hallow Bastion," she chuckled, not quite knowing why this was funny to her. "I told you. It was real. Its Hallow...Bastion. I swear it. Its kind of ironic. Ironic how I wanted to go on a grand adventure, but it brings me to the place I never wanted to return to".

"No...how?" Vaus asked beginning to tremble with disbelief. "How do you know...that it's...Hallow Bastion...?"

Piper gazed at the ground, not quite wanting to believe it was real either. The whisper barely left her lips. "Its so cold. You can feel the shadows in the brightest of light". Even as she spoke, the shadows in the corners seemed to grow larger, sliding swiftly across the floor...and suddenly there wasn't any floor anymore, and both Vaus and Piper fell through into the black nothingness.

Piper looked out through the blackness, she couldn't see anything, not even her hands that floated above her as she fell. All she knew was that she existed, barely who she was or where she came from, like the warmth was being sucked out of her. The darkness was suffocating, like dark pools of water. As if in one last futile attempt to drive back the dark, she feebly whispered. "No..." and blissfully passed out as something new lay cupped in her hands.

'I can't see,' Vaus, thought, more calm than he expected himself to be. He too could feel the icy fingers of darkness grab at him, and he did his best to push it away. He had no idea why he wasn't screaming. That would have been like him, to be frightened of the dark, but...it was like the darkness was challenging him, and the light within him had answered for once. Not to say he wasn't scared, of course he was.

Slowly the darkness began to disappear, giving way to a more colorful scenes of mixed oranges and pinks and deep lavenders. Like the colors of sunset. It was then Vaus realized, he was falling through the sky. He was so mesmerized with that thought, that he didn't notice he had hit the ground, until he had hit the floor with a soft thump, bouncing a little, as the greenish turf was soft.

Vaus sighed in relief. He wasn't DEAD. A couple seconds later, he heard the thumping sound as Pipers body hit the ground like dead weight.

"Piper," he whispered shaking her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Vaus's eyes went wide with panic as he squeezed his sister's hand, getting no reaction, barely a trace of shallow breathing. Out of Piper's limp hands, something fell, something that clinked softly as it hit the earth. Vaus gazed down at it.

'What is that?' he thought.

He picked it up, running his fingers over the cool metal, its shape recognizable as Piper's good luck charm; a key-  
chain in the shape of Mickey Mouses' head, a gift from their grandfather.

Sadly, he slipped it into one of his pockets for safe keeping. "Piper, piper, please...don't leave"

"You don't have to worry about that," said an unfamiliar voice.

Vaus turned his face upwards to stare into the face of a boy maybe a year or two older than he, who was both beautiful and unusual at the same time. His hair reminded him of blue flames that cascaded over his eyes and one of his shoulders. His eyes were a mysterious sky color that looked terribly clever, every action of his life planned and perfectly calculated.

_A fallen angel maybe? _

That thought was immediately terminated when he spied his horns.

"She's just sleeping," he said, each word said with crystal clarity. "And I suggest that you do the same".

Vaus, nodded numbly at the beautiful creature. He had no idea why that seemed like such a wonderful idea, his tired mind pleading for the sleep that he had pushed away and ignored. Slowly he felt himself blinking out.

"Who are you?" he asked, forcing himself to keep his vision straight.

He smiled slightly at him, only that he wouldn't be awake long enough to hear the answer. Vaus's eyelids felt like lead, so he let his vision go dark, and slip into a dreamless sleep.

The boy turned away from the two sleeping in the grass, briskening his pace towards his destination. A castle that lay not much farther away, a huge fortress of stone held together by ancient magic, with floating steps of frozen water. It was a temple for the creatures of lost hearts. He had business with the inhabitants of Hallow Bastion Castle.

--

A young girl of fifteen paused her incessant pacing, listening for the scuff of shoes against stone. To her disappointment, she heard nothing. Sighing, she continued her search for the one person she had been sent to find. A small shadow heartless followed at he feet, like some twisted version of a faithful pet. Sucking in a deep breathe, she screamed out the mans name, rather her pet name for him. "SEPHY-KUN!!!".

The only reply she was given from her cry was the echo of her own voice against the stone walls of the castle. Frowning, she sat upon the stump of a fallen pillar, running her fingers in a troubled manner through her silver hair. "I just don't get it, pooky," she mumbled, addressing the heartless beside her.

"I mean, I've searched the whole castle and there is no trace of him! Its not like he ever goes outside the castle anyway...it rained yesterday, he should know that something important is going to happen".

Pooky squeaked, a sound rather close to that of a rubber duck. She chuckled slightly in response. "You're pretty damn brilliant for a heartless, you know that?" she said, turning around, trying to get to the interior of the castle.

"Of course, I should have thought of that. He's sleeping...I'll just have to go...wake him up..." she snickered, thinking of the double meaning of this, the horrible things she could inflict upon the poor man. Even though he should have known to sleep with one eye open.

She spun around, only to come face to face with the very same person she was planning sabotage on, the tip of his rather large and sharp sword barley an inch away from her nose. "H-hello, Sephiroth...I, I was just looking for you!"

The silver-haired Centra rolled his eyes. "I happen to have heard. Lithe, you make enough noise to wake the dead"

"Ansem wants you," Lithe responded, choosing to ignore the rude comment, choking back any fear she had of the man. She couldn't be afraid of someone she was supposabely stronger than. "He said it was important, you'd better hurry".

"I've already seen him," Sephiroth said in a matter-of-factly tone. "He'd like to see you know, I have to make sure you don't run away" he added, adding more emphasis into these words. Obviously it wasn't something Lithe would like.

He was right. "I see," Lithe mumbled, walking alongside Sephiroth on the way to the Great Hall. She was doing this for Ansem, she reminded herself. She had great respect for Ansem, like a father, but Sephiroth just made her twitch. Having him accompany her for long periods of time, created a very uncomfortable silence. He was so stoical, unable to relate to anyone in anyway. And it was Ansem, she remembered regretfully, that had always told her how much she reminded her of Sephiroth. This made her want to gag. She didn't even hold a mutual tolerance with the man. But he was right. Her pale skin and tame silver hair where exactly like his.

She was able to handle this though, as her eyes were the same as Ansem's, a deep rich gold. Needless to say,

Sephiroth was not her favorite person, even though she was him, in a sense.

Most people would find this impossible. But being a gene splicing project, you could get an appropriate mix of both Sephiroth and Ansem, which she had just only found out months before. It was an ingenious plan, creating a being with the strengths of both of them, hopefully getting the child to side with them. In that way, there would be very few stronger than them. But their plan backfired slightly. Lithe only listened to Ansem, finding Sephiroth purely repulsive, which was Sephiroth's fault in a way. None of them expected to create the ultimate pain in the ass; an adolescent teen girl.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lithe made it to the castle chapel. She grinned a little as she spotted someone sitting on the upmost alter of the room, sitting calmly, meeting them earlier than expected. It was her favorite person in the world; her mentor and guardian.

"Glad you could make it," Ansem greeted almost warmly for the ever present darkness undertone in his voice. "We have a guest, and I'm sure you'll be very interested. I hope you brought your manners".

Lithe raised an eyebrow. "What are these manners that you speak of?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh, well. I'll behave, if that's what you mean"

"Good girl," Ansem replied, opening the door. It was a rare occasion that Lithe got to visit the Grande Hall, since it hadn't been used in many years for anything productive. The keyhole to the heart of Hallow Bastion was in there. And although it had long since been sealed, was a place that demanded great respect.

'Must be important' she thought, making her way down the crimson dyed carpet that bore the sigil of the heartless. She and Ansem climbed the numerous stone steps, making their way up to the center plateau. Instead of the empty space that usually occupied the room and long crystalline table. At its end sat an unfamiliar figure. As she closed the distance towards their visitor, she could tell that he was not a person to be reckoned with.

He looked only about sixteen at most seventeen, not a very intimidating age. But then again, she reminded herself, she was only fifteen and there had only been one person she'd met whom she couldn't beat into a bloody pulp. His eyes were hidden by overflowing blue hair. She squinted a bit; she could have sworn that his hair was made of fire or something. Beyond that, on top of his head were two horns, like those of young rams, curved slightly then coming into a point. Definitely not the nicest looking creature around. Very sexy, but very dangerous.

The young man rose from his seat, out of courtesy she expected, waiting for the rest of them to take their seats. Lithe slid down as far away as she could, not quite finding this person trustworthy.

"So, you are the infamous Lithe," he spoke at last, with a quirky smile that made her want to rip it off his face.

"Yes," she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I believe you were supposed to offer your name first," she said smirking. 'Idiot...'

The boy frowned a little. "Its Tyke," he replied. "Future God of the underworld, ruler of hell, and so on and so forth"

Lithe raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Tyke felt like a two ton rock had just been dropped on his ego. "Ugh," he mumbled. "Well, I have to admit, she just like you Seph". Lithe's eye began to twitch. "Truly irritable". Lithe could feel her manners slipping away. "A pain in the-." It snapped.

"Look blue boy! I don't know who you think you are, waltzing along Hallow Bastion like a prince, but as sure as hell, am not going to stand for it!" she screamed. Tyke did not even so much as wince.

Tyke's eyes narrowed slightly though Making Lithe recoil in fear.. "I could leave now," he hissed. "And do the job myself. It would be hard, but I could do it"

"Excuse her," Ansem said. "She's had a rough morning. I'm sure that we can both give this another try, hmm?" Lithe gazed at the floor. Ansem didn't show it, but he was upset with her, and that made her upset as well.

"Fine," she said. "Before we start insulting each other again, can I please know why I'm here"

Tyke nodded in agreement. "We have a bit of a predicament," he sighed. "You do know what the door of light is right?"

"Of course"

"Good then," he said. "That makes things easier. Well, as far as we know, all those years ago, the keyblade master never found it. In fact, a few years after the appearance of the unknowns, he disappeared and no one ever saw him again, his power disappeared from our reachable worlds"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lithe asked impatiently.

Tyke huffed. "I was getting there. Well, as I was saying. At about five this morning that same power reentered into Hallow Bastion..." he said. "Maybe the keyblade has returned with it. The door to the light may again have the chance to be opened. And this could pose a serious threat to our way of life, unless...because of the principal of yin and yang..."

"When the substantial amount of light it released, we have the chance to release an amount of darkness just as great," Lithe finished, understanding what he meant. "But what do I have to do with this?"

"Only that your one of the strongest fighters we have, an invaluable asset," Tyke replied dryly. "Though its kind of hard to believe"

Ansem stood up, appearing very intimidating. "If you can do this Lithe, we can give you the one thing you've always wanted" she raised an eyebrow. Not even Ansem could possibly know, as even she herself wasn't sure.

Her heart skipped a beat, clenching at the thought. '_He's, he's not talking about..?'_ Ansem's voice broke her thoughts.

"An escape to the other worlds. Being free"

--

An: So what did you think, know, long ass chapter but hey, it was good rihgt, i know you thought it was good, com'mon, go now, and review! :3


End file.
